Complicated
by The-Elements-of-Dark-Radiance
Summary: Kori Anders has moved to Gotham and seems to be the girl every guy wants to date. Richard Grayson is the guy who's fallen in love with her. How will Richard get Kori if every guy in Gotham already wants her? Rated fore launguage. AU
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did I would be a very happy person and Teen Titans would have much more romance.

Chapter One:

Richard Grayson walked down the halls, and to his locker. He took his books out as Garfield Logan came running down the halls at full speed. "Trying to get the seat in the VERY back again, are you Gar?" Richard asked, laughing a little. "Yep. Gotta go if I want to get it before Roy." He said and went running again. Richard chuckled and closed his locker.

Then Victor Stone walked up to him from behind. "Hey Rich, how was your weekend?" he asked. "Boring... Why weren't you allowed to go out on Saturday again?" he asked. Victor sighed. "I was on a date with Karen, I've told you this like 50 times already Rich." he said.

"I still can't believe you asked her out." Richard stated. "You should. I've asked her about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times." he replied. "But this time she said yes. Why would she say yes to going bowling? You asked her out to the fanciest restaurant in town and she says no, but you ask her out bowling and she says yes. Why are woman so complicated?" he asked.

"Rich, it depends on what woman you're talking about, and who you are. Like Garfield and Rachel for instance. Gar asks her out to a place where people are furiously making-out. Rachel obviously isn't the type of girl who would go to a place ANYTHING like that. Plus Gar is a pervert and Rachel is a Goth." he explained. Richard laughed. "Then why do we always try and make them go out?" he asked.

"Because, my young friend, the fact that they are complete opposites makes it more fun to spy on their date." he replied. Rich let out another laugh.

Kori Anders walked into the principles office. "Hello, I'm Kori Anders." she said. "Ah, the new girl. Kori, I'm sure you'll like it here at Gotham High. Rachel, our student council will take you to all of your classes. My name is Vice Principle Blood." Kori turned to a girl with pale skin, violet hair, lavender eyes, a black shirt that read 'Mess with me, and you will see my dark side. NOBODY LIKES MY DARK SIDE' on it, and dark jeans. "Hi Kori, I'm Rachel Roth." she stated, emotionless. "Umm...Hi." Kori said. "Now Rachel, would you kindly lead Kori to her first period class." he asked. Rachel nodded and led Kori out into the hall.

"Let me see your schedule." Rachel said.

_First Period: Science_

_Second period: Math_

_Third period: S.S._

_Fourth Period: Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Reading_

_Sixth Period: Band_

_Seventh Period: English_

_Eighth Period: Computers_

Rachel was in almost all of her classes. Except Math and English. She grabbed another piece of paper and said, "Kori, I'm in all of your classes except Math and English. I have a few of my friends in a lot of your classes, too. My friends' names are, Richard, Karen, Garfield, and Victor. I'm going to write down who you're going to see in each of the classes on this piece of paper."

She wrote down:

_1. Me, Rich, Karen_

_2. Gar, Vic, Karen_

_3. Rich, Me, Gar, Vic_

_4. All_

_5. Me, Rich, Karen, Gar_

_6. Me, Karen_

_7. Rich, Vic, Gar_

_8. All_

Kori was hit on about 5 times in 1 minute by all the passing guys. A kid with brown hair and brown eyes said, "Hey baby, maybe we should pass again some time." A kid with died green hair with a Mohawk and blue eyes said, "Do you have a map cause I'm lost in those beautiful green emerald eyes." A kid with blonde hair and brown eyes said, "Hello, beautiful. Why haven't we met before?" And another guy with a shaven head and gray eyes said, "Maybe we should make beautiful babies together..." Kori slapped him.

"God, Kori. With you here it's guy city. Oh great here comes Roy Harper. This one's the worst of 'em." Rachel warned. A boy with orange hair, and dark glasses on came up to Kori. "Hello, My name is Roy. Roy Harper. Also known as your soon-to-be soul-mate." He greeted. "My name is Kori, also known as somebody who is going to slap you silly if you don't get out of my face." she snapped.

"Nobody turns Roy Harper down." he said back. "There's a first time for everything." Kori said coldly. "Well this isn't going to be it." he started. "Because you _will_ be mine." "I highly doubt it." Kori shoved him and walked out of the crowd of guys.

"Looks like there is a first time for everything, Roy." Rachel yelled before catching up with Kori. "You showed him" she said once she did catch up. "Yes I did." Kori replied. "Come on. We need to get to Science class." Rachel said. Kori got a seat next to Rachel and then a boy with sapphire blue eyes, and spiky black hair sat on the other side of Rachel. "Hey Rach," he said, smiling. "Hi Richard. This is Kori." Rachel replied, turning her head towards Kori.

Richard looked toward her. 'Damn... she's looking fine.' he thought. "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson." he greeted with a hand out. "Kori Anders." Kori replied, shaking his hand. Then the Science teacher came in. "Hello class. I see we have a new student today. Come on darling. Introduce yourself to the class." the teacher said. Kori got up in front of the class.

"I'm Mrs. Robinson. I will be your Science teacher." she told her. "I'm Kori Anders." Kori replied. Mrs. Robinson told her to go back to her seat after that. "She seems kind of nice." Kori whispered to Rachel. "Yeah. She's the nicest teacher in the school. Trust me, just because this one is nice, doesn't mean you'll have all nice teachers. The Band teacher is whacked." she whispered back. Kori grinned.

At least she knew she was going to have a few nice teachers. Maybe going to a new school wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe she would make a few new friends. Maybe she would be dating someone next week. Maybe she was right. Maybe she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

Chapter Two:

A few more minutes into Science class, an African American girl with her hair up in a black leather skirt and a yellow and black striped shirt burst into the classroom. "Ms. Bumble, I'm happy you finally decided to join us. Please tell us why you are so tardy this morning." Mrs. Robinson lectured. "My alarm clock didn't go off." the girl said. Mrs. Robinson sighed. "Just get in your seat Karen." she said, tiredly.

'Karen' walked up to Kori and took a seat next to her. "What really got you late?" Rachel whispered to her. "My boyfriend." she whispered back. "You guys are still dating?" She asked. "Rach, what's wrong with you? We've only dated for about 1 day." Karen replied. "It just seems like a lot longer... And by the way, this is Kori. She's new." Rachel whispered, finally bringing Kori into the conversation.

"Hi. My name is Karen but my friends call me Bee." She greeted. "Hi." was all Kori said. She turned back to the front of the room because she knew if she kept whispering, she was bound to get caught.

After Science, Kori had math. "Well, I have to go to my English class. This is good-bye until 3rd period. Remember, Karen and two other guys you haven't met yet are going to be in your class next. After that, you've met all of us. Richard is in Band right now. I wish you luck on your Math teacher because he's mean. Yes this one is one of the worst. Never go to the Principle's office, by the way. He's the meanest person in this whole school." she said, and went off to her next class.

"Okay, Kori. I think Richard likes you." Bee said to her, shortly after Rachel left. "Please. We just met." Kori replied. "Come on, girl. He kept on staring at you. I saw him. He thinks your hot." she yelled. "Well I don't like him." Kori started. "And I doubt I ever will!" But, oh, how wrong she was when she said that.

"Okay, fine. You win. But he's a player in this school. All the girls are after hi-" she couldn't finish, because a crowd of guys started hitting on Kori. Roy was one of them. "Hey, Kori. Maybe you should come to my house tonight and we could have some fun..." one of them said. Kori kicked him in the crotch. "Oooh... Looks like we got a fighsty one on our hands. I like that." another said. Kori slapped him.

Another pinched her butt and said, "Come on baby, lets get out of this place and go do something alone..." Kori grabbed him by the shirt and said, "You ever _EVER_ touch me again, and you'll be living in the deepest hole ever dug. Do you _HEAR _me? Do you?" The guy nodded and ran off. Another grabbed her arm, but before he could say anything, Kori grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of the hallway. As she turned around, a kid punched her in the face and knocked her out.

This was the last Bee was going to see of her new friend getting tortured by all these guys. She punched the daylights out of the kid who knocked Kori out. Then the bell rang and all the guys rushed to get to their next class. Bee bent down next to Kori. "Kori... Wake up. Wake up, Kori. Wakey wakey, eggs and baccey." she said, slightly slapping her. "KORI WAKE UP!" she yelled into her ear. Kori burst up into a sitting position.

"Where are all the guys?" she asked

"They all left. You're late for math class." she replied. "NO!" Kori yelled and got up. "Where's Math?" she asked. "Come on, Kor. I'll show you." They ran down the hall and burst into math class. Luckily, the teacher was also late.

Bee sat next to a African American guy with gray eyes and a shaven head. "Hey Vic." she said. "Hello Bee. Who's this?" he asked. Before anybody could say anything, A kid with died green hair, forest green eyes, and skin that was for some reason a pale green, ran up to Kori and said, "Hello, are you single? How are you? Where do you come from? Would you like to go out?" Kori just slapped him. "That's Kori. Garfield, please get off of her. She's already gotten tortured by tons of guys this morning. You can say perverted stuff to her at lunch when no teachers are around." and just as Bee finished her sentence, a tall man walked into the class.

"Hello class," he said.

"Good Morning Mr. Rancid"(Yes I brought Johnny Rancid into the story)the class said together.

After Math class was Social Studies. "Well, I have to go to English now. Your next teacher is Ms. Appleren. She's nice but not as nice as Mrs. Robinson. You talk during class and she'll catch you." Karen warned and went off to her next class. Then Rachel walked up to her.

"Hey, Kori. How was class with Mr. Rancid?" Rachel asked. "Fine... I guess. Why is Garfield perverted?" Kori asked. Rachel almost laughed. _ALMOST_. "He's always that way. So, where do you come from?" she said. "Well, I come from a very small town called Tamaran. I'll bet you've never heard of it. That's how small it is. It's less like a town and more like a nieborhood." Kori again answered her question. "Oh. So why'd you have to come here?" Rachel seemed to be full of questions. "Oh, right. You see, my parents died in a car accident, so I live with my uncle and my sister, Komi. Komi is just about as nice as Mr. Rancid only meaner. My uncle's name is Galfore. He got a job promotion and we had to move so he was closer to work... so, that's basically all of my life." Kori explained. "I'm sorry about your parents." Rachel said.

"Well, it doesn't bug me too much. I was only a little bungorf... In Tamaran, that means baby." she replied. "Oh... How old was Komi?" she asked. "About five." Kori again answered her question.

They kept talking and asking questions about each other until they reached their S. S. class. Kori took a seat in between Richard and Rachel. Garfield sat on the other side of Rachel and Victor by Richard. Then about 2 minutes before the bell rang, Ms. Appleren entered the classroom.

She was a chubby teacher with red curly hair and rosy cheeks. She had hazel eyes, and she looked really nice.

"Hello class." she said. "Today we will be studying the Native Americans." Everybody sighed. After Social Studies, they had Lunch. They all sat at their own table. "Okay, So Kor. Have you met Kathren yet?" Bee asked. "Who?" Kori had no idea who Kathren was. "Well she's about to meet her, because here she comes!" Garfield yelled and ducked under the table. "Hello Richy-poo. I missed you soooooooooooooooooooooo much. I wish that damn principle would put us in one of the same classes." Kathren said. Richard looked toward Rachel as if saying 'Thank-you God for letting Rachel be friends with Professor Wilson!' "Kathren... please... Go away." Richard said, trying with all his heart not to be _that_ mean to her.

"Oh, but Richy-poo, you haven't seen me all day. I can't believe how much you must have missed _me_. And who's this ugly new girl all the guys are talking about?" she asked. Everybody looked at Kori. "_Her_! How would anybody like _her_?" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Kori. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful." Kori said. "iSure/i you are." Kathren sneered. "Oh, you agree?" Kori exclaimed, pretending to be a hyper-active girly-girl. "Well, thanks, 'cause I know it's true. So why don't you buzz off and do everybody a favor." Kori stopped using her girly voice for the last part. Everybody started laughing and pointing at Kathren.

"Oh! You will pay for that, you dirty little whore!" Kathren yelled and ran off. Everyone gave Kori a nice pat on the back. 'God... She's not only hot but she's got some creative comebacks on her, too... Okay, maybe not creative but she's definitely got some spice in her.' Richard admired.

Kori smiled as everybody gave her comments and stuff... Except Bee who was sitting next to Richard. She grabbed him by the arm and took him away from the crowd around Kori. "Richard, I know you like Kori." she said. "W-what are you talking about?" Richard asked, trying not to sound shocked. "Admit it Lover-boy. You like her." Bee accused. "No I don't." Richard said, sweating like a pig. "Aha! You're stuttering and you're sweating! You love her, Richard. I know it for sure now." she yelled.

"Okay, fine. I like Kori." he said. "Are you happy?" "Yes. Yes I am. And don't go admitting it to her face, just yet. We gotta get you two to spend some time together after school. Fortunately, it's Friday. You guys are going to spend today at Kori's house. Rachel tells me she lives with her uncle and her older sister. You guys should be fine. Rachel also tells me that her uncle is a scientist and is always working in the basement. Komi, her older sister, had a job and is always at work. You two will be all alone. If you're afraid of hormones, I could always send Rachel and Garfield with you guys, too." Bee said.

"Bee, you really have to learn how to mind your own business." Richard said. "I know. Now when Kori really meets you, she will automatically fall in love with you... I mean, you're you." "Thank-you." Richard said before she could go on. "Okay, yeah, shut-up. We don't have much time because the bell that ends lunch will go off in 10 minutes and I have a really long plan. So whenever I break her down and she admits she's in love with you on Monday, you two are going to be dating by Tuesday. Got it?" Bee explained. Richard nodded.

"Okay... You did see her on your bus, right?" she asked. Richard nodded again. "Okay, well, you can sit with her... and by the way, watch out for Roy. He wants her bad." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans so maybe you should stop asking….

Claimer: I own my cell phone :D

Chapter Three:

Lunch was over and Kori had Reading next. Everyone except Victor was in her class. Kori took a seat next to Rachel, and Richard stole the seat next to Kori. Gar sat next to Rachel.

Kori looked at Rachel and said, "Is this teacher nice?" Rachel shook her head. "Well at least not to most kids. I get tea with him in the teachers lounge on Wednesdays. You see, our principle teaches this class because our last Reading teacher won the lottery for 9 million bucks. They couldn't find another person to do it so, temporarily, Principle Wilson teaches Reading class." She replied.

Before Kori could say anything more, Principal Wilson came into the classroom, 5 seconds before the bell rang. He eyed everyone in the class, especially Richard. He stared for what seemed like an eternity but was only about five minutes.

Finally he said, "Let's get to work."

Richard had been staring at Kori the whole time, not paying any attention to what his mortal enemy was saying. First off, he hated Reading class. Second off, he hated Principle Wilson. And finally, Third, he didn't care. He didn't care if the world would blow up that very second. He didn't care if Kitten suddenly came out of nowhere and tried to make-out with him. All he cared about at that very moment, was Kori. Yes, it wasn't just a crush, it was love at first sight. He cared for her, and wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss her, even if Principle Wilson was standing right there.

Richard was in love with her, and spending the weekend with her nearly made him melt. He knew it sounded kind of strange… in fact, he had never felt like this with a girl, and _he_ felt strange.

And he didn't care for the moment if she didn't love him back. Maybe what Bee had said made it clear that she'd have to fall in love with him. But Bee would have been right no matter what Richard thought, because even if Richard didn't want to be with her all weekend, Bee would have made him do it anyway. He stared at her all through Reading class.

After Reading class, Kori had Band. She played the flute, Rachel played the clarinet, and Bee played the saxophone. Kori took a seat right in the middle of Rachel and Bee. The Band teacher came in early, unlike most of her teachers. "Why do you think this guy is whack?" Kori whispered. "Huh? What are you-. Oh! Right, you'll see." The Band teacher walked over to the coat rack and started yelling at it for being tardy. Everyone began laughing. "Oh," Kori said, because she couldn't be heard in all the laughing. "Mmmm Hmmm"

After Band was Computers… the last thing of the day. Richard again stole a seat next to Kori and Kori next to Rachel and Gar next to Rachel. Then Bee was sitting next to Victor who was sitting next to Richard.

They all talked and talked then the Computer teacher came in. "Okay, today we will start an essay on who you admire most in your life. The title is 'A Person I Admire' if you want me to point out the obvious. You can choose boyfriends, crushes, girlfriends, mothers, aunts, uncles, fathers, gardions, family, pets, whatever you want. Just be quick about who your choosing and then begin your essay. I want it back in a week, with punctuation. No making the computer do it for you. You may use Notepad." The teacher said. He looked around and finally noticed Kori. He hadn't relized there would be a new student.

Why didn't the principle of the god damned school tell them these things? He walked over to the young redheaded girl and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. I'm Professor Buck." She nodded and said. "I'm Kori Anders." He nodded back in response and walked away to grade some other essays.

After Computer class, Kori, again, was mobbed by guys. One with thick black locks and gray eyes that shimmered when he talked to her said, "Hi, I'm Xavier Red. I hadn't noticed you before… I might not of been in any of your classes until Computers. What's your name?" "I'm Kori. Kori Anders. What's your favorite color?" She asked. "Hmm… black." He replied. "Mine is purple. Favorite food?" She was questioning him. She was kind of attracted to this guy. He was just as handsome as Richard, but his eyes were the thing that pulled at her heart.

Once you look into those gray eyes, you may never look away.

Richard was talking to Bee. She looked over her shoulder and saw a large crowd of guys. She looked to the side of the crowd, only 5 feet away were Kori and Xavier Red. "Oh boy. She's talking to Xavier, Richard. If she becomes attracted to him you may never get her." She said. Richard looked to see, himself. Kori _did_ look like she was enjoying his company. Well maybe they'll be just friends. He kept telling himself. But the more he thought about it, the more he was sure Kori was falling for Xavier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Claimer: I own peanut butter Girl Scout cookies until my mom gives me 14 bucks.

The day was over and everyone was waiting for their bus to come. It turned out that Xavier was also on Kori's bus and Kori ended up sitting next to him, leaving a very jealous to himself. 'What's he have that I don't have? Why does she like him better than me? Well I guess I'll have to change that… I just hope he doesn't ask Kori out before I even get the chance to know her.' He thought.

Kori was listening to Xavier's life's story. It turned out that Xavier lived with his abusive uncle that was always on business trips. He told her his dad was an alcoholic and had beat his aunt to death.

Kori was very interested in what he had to say and soon felt very bad for him and reassured him with the story about her parents and her life's story. He, just like her, listened attentively to what she had to say.

They had a lot in common. Especially the being mobbed by the opposite gender. Kori understood what he would go through with the mobbing thing. She told him about how she had to pin a guy to the wall and lecture him to get him off of her. He got a small laugh out of that.

She just smiled for a moment. "Kori, I know we've only known each other sense Computer class, but I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?" he asked. On the outside, Kori looked shocked, but on the inside she was dancing with joy that he finally asked. "Well…" she started. She was trying to make it look like she was debating on weather she should date him or not. "We'll see how it goes." She said, trying not to sound eager.

A/N: Done! I haven't said anything for a long time, or written an AN for the past 3 chapters but here's the next chapter… And I have decided to make a poll. Here is the question:

Should Kori kiss Xavier in front of Richard?

Yes

Or

No

You choose.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yaaaaaaaay! I finally figured out how to do this without MW! And you can all thank TheRealStarfire for that... even though that I'm sure some/all of you may have been able to tell me that, TheRealStarfire actually did... And I'm sorry for the No-ers but more yes-ers came along than you guys. I love you all. This chapter deticated to TRS.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Claimer: I still own those cookies!

**_ChApTeR 5 yay_**

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Richard screamed in his head. As soon as Xavier had said that he nearly jumped out of his seat and tackled him. 'Maybe, just maybe I can get Kori to like me better than X boy over there... But the all too famouse Robin will be in need of this situation...' Richard thought to himself.

Kori's stop was next. She blew Xavier(A/N: I looove his name!) a kiss. Richard grinded his teeth together in anger as she did so. She smiled at Richard then got off the bus. Richard's anger melted away as he watched her walk to her house. 'She smiled at me! OMG she smiled at me! I need to, like, tell all my friends!' he thought. 'Damn... I sound like Kathren!' He shook his head and looked through his window. His stop was next. Sadly, Xavier lived right next door to him.

_**WiTh KoRi**_

Kori walked into her house. "I'm home today!" Komi yelled as she walked in. "Oh, yay." Kori mumbled starcasticly. "Is that any way to treat the only remaining family you have left other than your uncle?" Komi asked.

"Ryan isn't dead! He only ran away! I know he did!" Kori screamed. "Kori, Kori, Kori... You and I both know he died in a gang war. That is why we put you in this new school. This school doesn't have very many bad apples." Komi said. "He didn't die! And if you think my school is so great, then why don't you go to it?" Kori claimed.

"What's all the yelling up here?" Galfore asked, comming up the stairs from the basement. "Kori's talking crazy again. She keeps saying that Ryan is alive, when he is clearly not. We all know he died in a gang war." Komi said, shaking her head. "He is alive!" Kori shouted. "You think it's only a coincidence that Ryan was there when our parents died, and two days later he isn't? If you do than, I'm sorry but I am willing to disagree!" Komi shook her head again.

" Kori, you were only a little bungorf when Ryan died. How could you even remember?" Komi asked, softly. "She does have a point." Galfore agreed. "Well, if you don't agree with me, fine. But I know what I know. And one day I WILL find Ryan, and I DO promise you that." Kori said. She walked to her room and shut her door. Somehow, she just remembered. Why couldn't anyone accept that? Ryan was alive, and even if she would have to run away, too, she would find him.

**A/N: Yay! I do promise you that I will give you a much longer chapter, later. I know all of my chapters are very, _very_ short. But w/e.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet I still own the cookies.

Wish: That I could trade the person who owns the Teen Titans the cookies so I could own them... That would be AWSOME!

A/n:K, yeah I'm back. And I know there are some double crossers here... I'm not pointing anyone out but there are a couple of people who are both r/s and s/x shippersI'm one, too!. Luv y'all!

ChApTeR sIx

Kori went out on the porch. She watched the moon silently. 'I miss Tamaran... I miss mother. I miss father... I miss Ryan!' she thought, silently. She heard rustling in the shrubs. "Who's there?" She asked. Nothing answered her. "I know you're there!" she yelled into the darkness. Only more rustling answered her.

Kori jumped down from the porch and went to the bushes. She put her hand in and moved it around. Then she felt something warm and feathery. 'It was just a bird' Kori told herself. "Boo" someone whispered into her ear from behind. Kori screamed like there was no tomarrow.

"Hey, hey! Shhh..." The dark figure said. "Who are you?" she asked. "How can you not know me?" She now knew it was a male speaking. "Who are you?" she asked again. "I am Robin, boy wonder!" the boy said, triumphantly. Kori rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm an alien from planet Mars. I come in peice," she said, sarcasticly. "Are you now?" He joked. "Shut-up." She mumbled. "Well, that's no way to treat a superhero!" he lectured. "Please. Who the heck are you? Other than some poser trying to be a superhero." she asked. "Hey! I'm no poser!" he protested. Kori grunted. "Can you at least tell me why you're stalking me?" He stayed quiet. She sighed and walked away from the shrubbery.

"There...There's a criminal on the loose... Yeah, that's it! There's a criminal on the loose!" he shouted. Kori grunted and walked back inside. She walked into her room and started to journal. She did it every night. Then a tap came on her window. "What the..." She said, opening it. "See! I told you I'm no poser!" he yelled.

Kori grunted. "Why the heck are you stalking me?" She shouted. "I'm not stalking you!" he claimed. "Then why are you following me?" She asked. "Fine! I'll leave." he said and jumped out the window. "Good riddens." She murmured. "Hey! I heard that!" She shut the window and locked it.

_**WiTh RiChArD**_

Richard sat down on his bed. 'There's a criminal on the loose. Yeah, good one. Now she thinks you're a total poser!' he scolded himself.

He felt so weird around her... it was weird. 'She's nice, hot, creative, sassy, hot, beutiful, hot, smart, hot, sarcastic, hot, and let's not forget hot!' Richard thought to himself. He wanted her so bad... especially because he thought she was hot. He was pretty sure all she thought of him was a poser. Yet he saw she was... well I guess we've already told you... 6 times if you want to be exact.

Yes, he was being perverted at that moment, and yes, he was drooling. He wished it would have been him who could have gotten the first chance to ask her out... maybe she would have said yes... Who was he kidding? Bee already said that Kori didn't like him and it would take time to change that fact... The only problem was how much time. If he didn't have her to himself by next Saturday, he would probably die.

Kori seemed to be all he could think about from 8:00 until 11:00. "Richard go to bed! You've got an English quiz tomarrow! And don't you dare go out on patrol!" Bruce yelled. "I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Richard yelled. Even though he would probably end up dreaming perverted dreams, he didn't feel very dirty at all... and that was the sad part.

That morning, Richard finally felt dirty. He took a 10 minute shower... about twice as long as it usually would have been."Richard, you better get dressed if you want to catch the bus!" Bruce warned. "Okay! Yeesh." Richard mumbled.

Richard must of stood at the bus stop for hours before he finally relized it was a Saturday. He stomped back inside. "Master Dick, why do you have your book bag? You do relize it's a Saturday, don't you?" Alfred, his butler asked. "Not at first..." Richard murmered.

Alfed let out a small laugh and left the hallway.

WiTh KoRi

Kori awoke at 10:00 AM. She got up and relized today was the day she was going out with Xavier. She grinned. She already knew what dress she was going to wear. It was beutiful. She was wearing a long, strappless black dress. Her hair would have slight curls and she would have ruby red lipstick on.

She was bored... She already knew what she was going to do for her date, and she didn't need to get ready 'til 7. Then her phone rang. "Hello?" she greeted. "Hey, girl. What's up?" It was Bee. "Nothin' too much... I'm bored out of my mind... Even though I have a date tonight." she stated. "Well, Rachel, Vic, Gar, me, and maybe even Richard are going to the club in half an hour. Wanna come?" Bee offered. "Sure. I just gotta get dressed. Where do you want to meet?" Kori asked. "At Richard's house. His is the really, really big one. It's white and has a bunch of rose bushes and stuff. See, his house is in the middle." Bee explained. "K, gotta go." She said. "Bye," Bee replied. Kori hung up and went into her overly large closet.

She chose a purple tank top and jeans. She put it on then put her hair in a pony tail. She grabbed her cell phone and ran downstairs. "Galfore, I'm going out with some friends! I'll be back for lunch!" she called. "Okay!" Galfore called back. She ran out the door and jogged to the house that was most likely Richard's. She pushed the doorbell and a very tall, old man in a tuxedo answered the door. "Hello, are you here to see Master Dick or Master Bruce?" he asked. "Who's Dick?" Kori asked. "Ah, there he is now. Master Dick! You have a visitor." The old man said. "Richard?" Kori asked. "Yeah... He calls me Dick. I hate that..." he said, scowling at the old man. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, listen. Bee, Vic, Gar, Rachel, and I are going to the club. Wanna come?" Kori asked. Richard nodded. "They said we should meet at your house... something about the middle..." She trailed off. "So I guess we wait until they come, then." Richard said, dumbly. Kori nodded.

In about 10 minutes, the doorbell rang. "Master Dick, you have another group of friends here to see you." Alfred called. Rachel stepped in wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. "Let's just get this over with." She stated. "Come on, Rachel! You know you want to dance with me!" Garfield said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hey, Kori. Richard." Bee greeted. "Where's Vic?" Richard asked. "I'm right here Rich." A booming voice came from behind him.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Bee asked. Everyone nodded.

A/N: Okay, I hope this was long enough for you guys. Keep reveiwin'! Luv y'all! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Wish: Same as last chap.

A/N: Hey, ppl! Sorry for the long wait. I wish my math teacher wouldn't load us with homework. And I wish my computers teacher wasn't so strict about behavior notices. She gives_ everyone_ behavior notices even if they're good. W/e. Here's your chap! Luv y'all!

ChApTeR sEvEn

Victor drove them to the club. It was a non-alchoholic club. One for teens to hang out at with only one adult. And that guy was an old man who worked at the snack bar. Kori sat down at the table. Richard next to her, Rachel on the other side of Kori, Garfield next to Rachel, Vic next to Gar, and Bee next to Victor.

Booming music danced through the room. Garfield kept asking Rachel to dance. Victor and Bee were already out there. Kori would laugh every time Gar would say something perverted and Rachel would smack him. "So, uh... Kori, do you have any siblings?" Richard asked. Kori turned to him, and looked at her feet. "Well, I had two." she said. "_Had_?" Richard questioned. "Well, when I was young, my parents died. I forget how, but I do not forget that 2 days after that my brother, Ryan, ran away. My sister and uncle claim that he died in a gang war, but they don't want to face the truth. I mean, I love my sister dearly... Okay maybe not dearly, but I love my uncle dearly, except for the fact that, at times he comes to reject reality." She explained.

'Great. Bee told me she only had a sister! Now it turns out that she has a long lost brother and _I'm_ the one who had to make her feel sad. Okay, stop thinking, retard. Comfort her' Richard thought. "Sorry..." he appoligyzed.

Kori shifted her gaze toward him. "It is not your fault that my parents died, or that my only descent sibling ran away." She gave him a half smile. Richard grinned like an idiot. He had that melted feeling again. 'I love you!' He _almost_ said.

"Shut up, Garfeild!" Came a farmiliar voice from Rachel, and a morefarmiliar sound of her hand smacking Gar's cheek. Kori sighed and tore her gaze from Richard's dark sunglasses. Then a thought struck her. 'Am I falling for him?' She asked her self. 'No! _No!_ I can't be... Am I?' She snuck a glance toward him, and without thinking she said, "Do you want to-" she stopped herself. 'AHHHH! What am I doing? I have a date with Xavier tonight. Yeah... Think of Xavier.' she kept telling herself.

Then a guy walked up to her. "Hey there, hottie. Why are you hiding back here when we could be dancing right now?" he asked. She was about to say something, but Richard beat her to it. "Just leave her alone." he said. "Why is she yours?" the guy questioned. This is where Kori stepped in. "No, I'm not. But you know who I'll never be with?" she asked. "Him?" he guessed. "NO! You! Now get out of here!" she shouted. "Playing h-" She cut him off. "Finish that sentance and you'll be like all the other guys who tried to hit on me. And just so you know, none of them are concious right now." she threatned.

"You _killed _them?" The guy asked, wide eyed. "More like made them 2/3 dead" she said. That's when he ran off. "Sooooooo... What did you want to do?" Richard asked. "Huh?" "You said, 'Do you want to-' then you stopped. What were you going to say?" he asked again. She blushed. 'Is it just me or is she blushing? **SA WEEEEET! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**' he thought. "I...Ummm... uhhhh... I forget?" she tried. He grinned. "Want to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand. Her face grew a darker shade of red. "Sure." she said, without thinking.

Then another slow song began.

_It's late at night and we're all alone_

_With just the music on the radio_

_No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone_

_Just me and you and the lights down low_

_And we're_

She blushed and looked over at Bee and Vic, who were also dancing. She looked over at Garfield and Rachel. Garfield was absolutely desperate to get Rachel to dance with him. She giggled.

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Just you, girl_

_And we just flow together when the lights are low_

_And shadows dancing across the wall_

_The music's playing so soft and slow_

_And the rest of the world so far away and small_

_And we're_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Just you, girl_

_Hold me, hold me_

_Don't ever let me go_

_As we dance together in the dark_

_There's so much love in this heart of mine_

_You whisper to me and I hold you tight_

_You're the one I thought I'd never find_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Just you, girl_

The song ended and they parted. Kori smiled and giggled. Richard grinned. He leaned in for a kiss. "What are you doing?" Kori asked, giggling. "You look like a fish." she commented. Richard blushed. "uh, I ummm... I wanted to..." She giggled again. He grined, again. "I wanted to do this." and he caught her lips in his. Kori's eyes widened, but then, she closed them, leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectivly.

They parted for air, and she giggled again. "What?" he asked. "you(laugh) You've got lip gloss-" she burst out laughing. Richard blushed and wiped the lip gloss off of his mouth. They walked back to the table. Kori's cell phone began ringing. "Hello?" she greeted. "Kori, it's Komi." Komi's voice came through the phone. "What? You sound... depressed." she said. "You'll be, too when you hear the news. Would you like to find out for yourself, or do you want me to tell you?" she asked. "Just tell me." Kori replied. "There was a fire." she explained. "WHAT?" Kori screamed. "Yeah. Galfore was in the basement mixing chemicals and a test tube cracked. The liquid inside of it was flamable and... you get the picture." she said.

"Is he okay?" Kori asked. "We don't know yet. He's in the hospital now. He's alive, but only by so much." Komi explained. Then a thought stuck her. "Komi, where will we go? Can we go in the house?" Kori asked. "I'm bunking with a friend from work. I can rent a hotel suit for you if you can't find someone to bunk with." Komi replied. "I'll see if I can and call you when I find out." Kori assured her. "Take care," Komi said. "Bye," Kori hung up and walked up to Bee. "Hey, Bee. Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure, what?" Bee questioned. "My house burned down. My uncle was injured in it. Can I bunk with you?" She asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course you can. We'll go shopping later, too if you'd like." She offered. Kori smiled. "I'm all for it!" she said, grinning. "Okay. After a few slow songs, 'cause me and my man are gonna dance." Kori giggled. "Okay. I'm gonna go try and make Rach dance with Gar." She said. Bee laughed and went to find Victor.

"Rachel, please? Just one dance! Would you rather go slow, or grind?" Garfield begged. She smacked him. "Do you think I'm the type of person who would want to grind with _anyone_!" She shouted. "No, but you do look like the type of person who would slow dance with me!" He defended. "Yeah, Rach. Dance with him. It'll make him shut-up and he'll probably leave you alone more often." Kori tried.

"Please. Not you too." Rachel stated. "Yes, me too. Now go dance with him." Kori urged. "Yeah, come on." Garfield pleaded. "Fine," Rachel gave in. "But one slow song. **_ONE!_** That's **_ALL!_**" "Yeeeeeeessss!" Garfield celebrated. Rachel rolled her eyes, as he dragged her on to the dance floor. Richard and Kori laughed as Garfield tried to put his arms around Rachel's waist, but every time he did so, Rachel smacked him.

"I never knew how much fun it was to watch a pervert and a goth dance a slow dance together... Actually that would be _any_ dance together," Kori said. "I know." Richard agreed. There was a long silence and the song ended with Rachel stomping back and Garfield grinning like an idiot. Another slow song came on and the DJ said, "K, y'all. This is the last slow one for tonight before we raise the roof!" Kori looked at her watch. It'd been longer than she'd thought. A **lot** longer than she'd thought. It was already 5. "A dance, my young lady?" Richard asked, smiling. Kori smiled. "That would be most wonderous, my sir" (A/N: Okay, I have _no _idea how the talked on the older times, so bear with me on this) She accepted.

_Back to you_

_it always comes around_

_back to you_

_I tried to forget you_

_I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

_Over you_

_I'm never over_

_over you_

_something about you_

_It's just the way you move_

_the way you move me_

_I'm so good at forgetting_

_and I quit every game I've played_

_but forgive me love_

_I can't turn and walk away_

_Back to you_

_it always comes around_

_back to you_

_I walk with your shadow_

_I'm sleeping in my bed_

_with your silhouette_

_Should have smiled in that picture_

_if it's the last that I'll see of you_

_it's the least that you could not do_

_Oh I will_

_leave the light on_

_I'll never give up on you_

_leave the light on_

_for me too_

_Back to me_

_I know that it comes_

_back to me_

_doesn't it scare you_

_your will is not as strong_

_as it used to be_

_...doesn't it scare you, doesn't it piss you off..._

_I'm weaker than you know_

_I'm swimming in a sea of faces_

_trying to find my way to you_

_but it's no use, in a crowded room_

_where everybody wants you _

The song ended once again and Richard kissed Kori, once again. But this time, Kori felt his tolngue try to crawl it's way into her mouth. She let him in and he began to memorize every inch of her mouth. Kori heard someone say her name, but she ignored it. "Kori, what the hell are you doing?" The voice came again. Before Richard and Kori could try to part, a pair of strong arms grabbed Kori by the shoulders and jerked her backward. Kori's eyes widened when she relized the pair of strong arms belonged to no one other than...

A/N:Oooooooooh! You guys must _hate_ me now. I know you guys are all thinking Xavier right? Well sister smacks hand over mouth

Sister: You guys are just gonna have to find out in the next chapter.

Me: hmmm... lmmm ymmm!

Sister: She said, " ohhh... love y'all!"

Me:_ lmmm_!

Sister: Oh, right. _Luv_ y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** K, sorry for the long wait, guys. : ( I feel so mean. Okay, here's you long awaited chappy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Chapter Eight**

_...none other than _a red haired boy with freckles, and violet eyes. "Do you mind me asking, who are you and why are you holding me away from him?" Kori asked. "Y... I thought you were someone else. Sorry. Do you know a girl named Komi?" he asked. Kori froze. "Yes... I'm her sister." she replied. "Who are you?" he smiled. "Kori... Its me. Ryan." he said. Richard tapped Kori on the shoulder. "I thought you told me he ran away!" he said. "Uhhh, he did. Ryan, Galfore, he might die. He's been the one taking care of Komi and I, and-and" he cut her off. "Kori. I know. They called me and told me to come because Galfore might die." he explained. "How did you know my name?" Kori asked out of the blue. "huh?" both the boys said in usion. "You said 'Kori what the hell are you doing?'. You _were_ talking about me." she accused. "I said Komi. You must have misinterpreted." he said. She sighed.

Ryan and Kori began chatting and talking, while Richard pretty much just sat there. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over. "yeah?" he said. "Oh, Dick, you always were subcontios(sp?)" A female voice said from behind him. He turned around. "Babs! I havn't seen you in, well, a year!" Richard yelled. She hugged him, a little too affectionate than Kori would have prefered. "Richard!" Kori yelled, waving a hand in front of his face.

"OH, yeah, right. Kori, this is Babs. Babs, Kori." he introduced. Kori smiled and put a hand out. "Nice to meet you Babs." Kori said. "You, too." Babs took her hand and gave it a _hard_ squeeze. "Ummm, Kori?" Ryan said from behind her. "This is my brother, Ryan." Kori said. _So in case Richard tries to get too close Kori runs to her big brother. HA! Getting him away from her and onto me should be a piece of cake. _Babs thought, evily. "Weeeeell, I've got a date tonight and I DON'T want to miss it." Kori said. She grabbed Ryan's hand and took him out of there.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Kori walked out of the house to see Xavier in a tux, leaning on his motorcycle with a helmet under his arm while another rest on the handlebar. Kori grinned. Xavier just gave her a half smile. "let's go," he said as he got on the bike. Kori got on and wrapped her arms around his lower stomach. He revved the bike and the flew off and into the dark streets.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

They stopped and Kori unwrapped her arms as Xavier took off his helmet. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. A waiter came over and asked them for their name. "Red." Xavier said plainly. "ah, you have a reserved table on the balcony. Come, follow me." The waiter said and led them to a table for two on a balcony. 2 lit candles in the middle. "Oh, Xavier. This is beutiful." Kori said in awe. She looked over the balcony and saw an amazing black sky with millions of shimmering stars and the lake shining a breathtaking reflection. He put his finger under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Kori was enjoying the kiss, but was imagining a differant handsome young man on the other side of her lips. Xavier pulled away and Kori just smiled, seeing Richards face over Xaviers.

123456789123456789123456789

Richard sat on his bed. Kori was about to go on a date with Xavier and he was quickly deciding weather he should spy or not.

_Of course I will! I mean, she likes me too. She WAS blushing._

**But she was just blushing. A blush doesn't prove anything. It's not right to spy. **

_What she don't know won't hurt her. _

**Yes, but what she finds out later does.**

_YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME BLURT IT OUT?_

**Not if you don't do it. I'm part of you, too, you know. **

_I'm doing it._

And that was that. He disguised himself as Robin. He lurked to Kori's house and spyed. Nothing much happened. He followed them on his R-Cycle, all the way to the restaurant. He watched as Xavier gave the waiter his name and he led them to a table on the balcony. He tried to follow but a waitress asked for his name. "Uuuh, I'm Robin, the boy wonder." he said. She just nodded and let him pass. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "It's better if everyone doesn't know I'm here, get the picture?" he said. she nodded. He gave her a half smile and hid behind a potted tree and spyed on Kori and Xavier. He put his finger under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Xavier pulled away and Kori just smiled.

Richard wanted to puke. He saw the love of his life kissing his enemy. He hated it. Then Xavier whispered something in Kori's ear and she giggled. Richard didn't even want to know what they had planned, but he was going to find out if he liked it or not because part of him forced it. A waitor came by and they ordered their food. I'd tell you about the rest of their time at the restaurant, but all it has is eating, spying, and Richard's face over Xaviers.

When they finally left Richard was half asleep. They left to Xaviers house and Xavier carried Kori in bridal style. Richard spyed through a window and saw them making-out on the couch.

_I can't believe I'm watching this. Why did you force me to come and watch them at the house?_

**Because you wanted to watch and that's what you're getting. Learned your lesson yet?**

_I'm supposed to be the stubborn part._

**and I'm supposed to be the wise and noble part. **

_Maybe we have this mixed up._

**Shut-up**

He continued watching because he wouldn't let himself stop. If Xavier touched any other part of HIS property than he would jump through the window and beat him sensless. But he didn't. And Richard left as Kori was grabbing her coat. He went onto his bike, but they never came out. When Richard went back to his spot by the window, he didn't see them. He used his grapple hook to got on top of the roof, and hung upsidown looking in a bedroom window. Parents bedroom. He looked in another and it was open. He climbed in and looked around. He didn't see anything of interest inside. Richard walked over to the door and heard someone come up the stairs. They walked toward the room he was in. He hid under the bed as the person, or people came up and onto the bed. He heard moaning and making out noises. Then he heard someone moan out 'Cati' and he instantly knew Xavier had a sister. When they were far too busy to notice, he got out from under the bed and left the room without even looking at the couple. He listened to another door and heard nothing.

Richard walked to another door and heard someone moaning very loudly. He ran into the room where he had heard nothing and jumped out the window using his graple hook to get to the roof. he looked into the window and saw Kori and Xavier on Xavier's bed, doing something even more heartbreaking to Richard than making-out, if you know what I mean.

123456789123456789123456789

Kori fell asleep after their little 'fun'. When she woke up she found heself naked next to Xavier. At first, she thought he was Richard and began rubbing his cheast, but then remembered last night and nearly screamed. She got out of the bed and put her clothes on. She ran out the door and even ran home. As soon as she got home, she realized she was bunking with Bee and had no idea where to go. She took out her cell phone and called bee. "Hello?" said a drowsy voice. "bee, it's Kori. Do you have birth control pills at your house?" she asked instantly. Bee gasped. "Oh, no. Kori, you didn't." She said. "I did. It was all happening so fast and I didn't know what to do. So, I sort of let it happen." she said. "We don't have them, but girl, we're gettin them." Bee replied. "Okay, now give me the directions to your house." Kori said.

123456789123456789123456789

A/N: I hope that was long enough. It took me about half an hour to type all that. Not to mention at 3:00 AM. Then I had to settle my dog down so nobody would wake up. Luv y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry, guys. I took forever because my mom ordered a differant internet and my dad had to install this disc and it turned out the disc was broken, so he had to order a new one and it took about 2 days for just the ordering, my internet wouldn't work until now. But it gives me a chance to catch up on my writing. :D. Luv y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chaper Nine

Bee and Kori got the pills shortly after. "Kori, you're going to have to face him soon. You can't run from him forever." Bee warned. "I know. But, I don't want to. I just... I... He... I really don't want to." Kori said. Bee sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to tell anyone, okay? Just me, you, and Xavier are going to know about this. And when you break it off with him, he'll go tellin' everyone else and we'll just say he's making up stories to sound cool." Bee explained. Kori smiled and hugged Bee.

Bee hugged back. "Okay, but you said something about Richard?" "huh?" Kori was confused. "I did not." She said, defensivly. "You said something about putting Richard's face over Xaviers. You like Richard. I mean, if you kept putting Richard's face over X's, and did that with him, you _must_ like him." Bee accused. Kori gave in. "Okay, I admit it. I like him-- a little." she added.

Bee laughed and put an arm around Kori's shoulder. "Kor, you're one heck of a girl, I'll tell you that." she said.

123456789123456789123456789

_**With Richard**_

Richard watched in horror as Kori fell asleep in Xavier's arms. He jumped onto the roof, and for the first time in his life, he cried. He cried himself to sleep, even though he was still on the roof. When he woke up, it was 8:30 AM. He looked in the window. He just watched Kori and Xavier sleep for half an hour when Kori stirred. She sat up in the bed and looked around, then began to rub Xavier's chest. Xavier turned over to face her and she looked at him with a horrifying look on her face.

She got up and quickly put on her clothes, then ran out of the house. Richard followed her, but at a low profile. She stopped and looked around, then pulled her cellphone out of her purse. "Bee, it's Kori." she said into it. And that's when he left. Then he remembered that Kori was bunking at Bee's house. So Bee was bound to know, right? Well, that's what Richard was thinking when he called Bee's house. "Hello?" came her voice. "Hey, Bee. It's Richard." There was whispering in the backround. "What do you want?" Bee asked after the whispering ceased. "I know." He said. There was more whispering, than he heard Kori scream in the backround "WHAT?" Bee came back on. "Richard, what are you talking about?" Be tried. "Bee, Kori lost her virginity to Xavier. I already know." Richard said. "Fine. But Richard, you can't go telling anyone. Only me, you, Kori, and Xavier are going to know about this. When Xavier goes telling everyone we're going to say he's making up stories to sound cool." Bee explained. Richard nodded, stupidly, but then realized Bee couldn't see him and quickly said, "Yeah, got it." "Good. Now what did you really call for?" Bee asked. "huh?" "Did you only call to make Kori confess?" Bee asked. "Wellllll, is Kori listening to every word I'm saying, first off." Richard asked. "No, she's in the shower." Bee replied. "Oh, well, I was sort of wondering, if I should ask her out now. Sence, you know, I kinda think she likes me." he said.

"How about I have a girl talk with her, see what's what, if she does, I ask her for ya, if she doesn't, I'm not even gonna ask." Bee explained. "Good enough for me," Richard agreed. "Okay. Bye" And he hung up.

_**With Kori and Bee**_

Bee hung up her phone as Kori came out of the shower with a towel around her body. "Bee, can I borrow some of your clothes? We never went shopping yet." Kori asked. "Sure. We'll go to the mall today. I can't have you wearing my panties every day." Bee offered. "Okay. And I think I'll stick with my own, thank-you." Kori said. Bee laughed. Kori got dressed and waited for Bee to get out of the bathroom. "Come on, Bee, the mall's gonna close before we even get there!" Kori yelled. "I just need a touch of make-up and I'll be done!" Bee yelled back. Kori sighed and went over to the clothes she'd worn yesterday. She was very thankful that she'd left a lot of her money in her pockets instead of back home. She knew it was dangerous, but hey, she did have friends to look out for her. She had about $500 in her back pocket. "BEE, GET OUT OF THERE, I'VE GOT ENOUGH CASH FOR US BOTH TO GO ON A SHOPPING SPREE!" Kori screamed. In an instant, Bee was out of the bathroom. "Come on, girl let's go! And how much do you really have?" she questioned. "about 500." Kori answered.

Bee laughed and patted Kori on the back. "You do know that we're burning it all and more when we get to the mall." Bee said. Kori laughed and nodded. "Maybe I should get a part-time job." Kori said. "Hun, if you get one, I'll suffer with you. We'll have the same payday and everything. Hopefully Rach will do it with us." Bee said. Kori smiled. "Bee, you're always gonna be there for me, I just know it." she laughed. "So, I guess it's over between you and X, huh?" Bee guessed. "Yep. I don't think he ever really liked me for me. He just wanted... Must I go on?" Bee laughed. "Oh, Kori. So do you think you and Richard will have a chance?" she asked. "Maybe. Why do you ask?" "He asked me to ask you to go out with him." she said. "Now way. I guess I'll give it a try but we're not gettin' anywhere passed the lips." she said.

Bee laughed. "Not even a french, huh?" she asked. "nope. X and I frenched and it just went far too fast. One date and we're already done." she said. They continued walking to the mall quietly and finally got there. "Okay, we meet by Villa Pizza at noon, okay?" Kori planned. "Fine by me. We've got some seriouse shopping to do, girl." Bee replied. And they were off. Kori went to Hot Topic and found a black top with flames on it that said in orange writing 'Too hot for you to handle'. She grabbed the last one after fighting an old woman trying to get it for her granddaughter to get it.

She saw a black leather skirt and grabbed that. She saw a necklace with a flame on it and bought that, too. She went down to JCPenny's and looked around. She saw a pair of black stelleto(sp?) heels and grabbed them. She now had a full outfit with a matching necklace. She continued looking and grabbed probably 5 or 6 pairs of jeans, 3 bras, 2 panties, 7 skirts, 10 blouses, and 15 pairs of shoes. And with a pretty genouros discount, too. She got about 40 items for $100. She left JCPenny's and looked at her watch. It was 11:45. She had to get to Bee in 15 minutes. She went up the escalator and into the food court next to Villa Pizza. She looked at her watch again. 11:55. Still no sign of Bee. At 12:01, Bee came over with about 12 bags. "Sorry I took so long. It took me 20 minutes to lug these all the way here. What's the damage so far?" she asked. "I only spent about 120. How 'bout you?" she questioned.

"Well, I'd say about 200. I ran into this guy who said he'd give me a job. He gave me his card. It's in my purse and that's in one of the bags." she said. Kori looked through the bags and finally found Bee's purse. She looked through it and read the card:

Mark Ginalin

Model photographer

412-233-0941

_Catching your beauty with one 'click!'_

Kori gasped. "Bee, he wants to make us models!" she yelled. "Oh my god, Kori, we'll be famose. I'll ask him about you, too. OH MY GOD, this is going to be SO much fun!" She squealed. She pulled out her cell phone and called him. "Hey, Mark, you gave us your card, what job are you giving us exactly? Will we be in the picture or taking the picture is what I mean." There was a short silence. "ALRIGHT! Can my friend have a job as one, too? I'll send you a pix msg, okay?" Silence. "Alright, bye." Bee moved back and took a picture of Kori with her cell phone then sent it to Mark. The message came back as 'We'd be glad to have you two! You're friend is hot, is she single?' Bee and Kori cracked up when they read it.

She wrote back, 'Sorry, she's taken. Thnx for the job! Call me! Her name is Kori and she'll call you. Bye' she pressed send and they walked out of the mall. "Kori, we are models. Call him." she said, out of the blue. "Who?" Kori asked. "Everyone. I mean it. I'll call Rach, you call Rich and then I'll call my man and you call Gar. This is going to be AWSOME!" Kori opened up her cell phone and called Richard. "Hello?" Came richard's voice. "Richard! It's me, your date." Kori said and let out a small laugh. "YES, I can't believe you accepted. So, what's up?" he asked. "Okay, Bee and I are going to be models." she said and waited for his reaction. "Wait, so you're going to model." he said. "Yep." "Like in Victoria's Secret magazines and all that?" he asked. "Maybe, but yeah." she replied. "BRUCE CALL THE PEOPLE WHO GIVE YOU VICTORIA'S SECRET MAGAZINES RIGHT NOW!" Richard yelled into the backround. Kori cracked up. She heard Bruce say, "Do I want to know?" "My girlfriend is in it, okay?" he said. Kori cracked up again. Guys were so perverted.

"Hun, I gotta go. Garfield's gotta find out, too. Tell everyone you possibly know, okay?" Kori asked. "Okay, right after I order 20 Victoria's Secret magazines." he said. Kori laughed and said. "Love you, bye" She hung up. Bee looked at her. "Did he bring up Victoria's secret?" she asked. "Yep. Victor too?" she questioned. "Victor too." Bee replied. "Men." they said in usion. Kori called Garfield as Bee called Rachel. After the girls had half of the teen population on the phone, they got home to Bee's house. Bee's cell phone began ringing when they came in. "Kor, can you answer that while I take all the bags upstairs?" she asked. Kori nodded and answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Is Bee there? This is Mark," Mark said. "Hey Mark, she's taking the bags into her room. This is Kori." she said. "Oh, well I was going to ask her for your cell number, but this works. What is it anyway?" he asked. Kori told him her cell number(at the moment I don't feel like making one up). "Alright. Your first photo shoot is tomarrow. I'll come by to pick you up. Be ready at 9." he said. "AM?" Kori asked. "Yep. So be up and early!" Mark said and hung up. Bee came downstairs to grab some more bags and said, "Who was it?" "It was Mark. We've gotta shoot tomarrow at 9:00" she replied. "I'm not gettin' up that early! Are you kidding me?" she yelled. "That's what I thought, but we want this job, don't we?" Kori assured. Bee sighed as she picked up another bag. "We need to set our priorities strait." she said.

Kori laughed as she grabbed a bag, also. The girls got everything in it's place when Kori's cell began ringing. "Hello?" she said into it. "Kori, it's Richard. Do you wanna go on a double date with Rachel and Gar?" Richard offered. "How 'bout we make it a triple with Bee and Vic? That is, if they wanna come. Where are we going, anyway?" she asked. "Where are Vic and I going?" Bee questioned. "I'm about to find out." she said. "We're going to the club. So, do you wanna go?" he asked. "Fine by me. Lemme ask be." she said. "Bee, you and Victor commin'?" Kori asked. "Where are we goin'?" She asked again. "Oh, sorry, we're going to the club. I heard if you guess the bartender's age, you get 6 free drinks." she replied. "Really?" Richard and Bee asked in usion. "Yep." Kori answered.

"I'll ask my man if he wants to." 5 minutes later, they had all decided on going, on behalf of the free drinks. So, when they finally got to the club, they all sat down at the bar table and continued to guess the bartender's name. "Is it Joe?" Garfield asked for the seventh time. "No." "Rick?" "No" "Prudence?" Everyone stared at Kori. "You got it!" the bartender exclaimed. "YES!" Kori yelled in victory. The bartender came back with 6 empty bottles. "Guys, what do you want?" Kori asked. "Coca Cola!" Gar yelled. "Are you kidding? Pepsi is the way to go." Victor said. "I'll just have some Diet Coke." Rachel said. "But Rach, you don't need a diet!" Gar complained. Rachel glared at him and walked to the table where 5 gothic guys would eye her. Garfield growled and dragged Rachel back to their table.

Kori, Richard, Bee, and Victor all laughed as Garfield dragged Rachel by the shoulders back. "What about you, Richard?" Kori asked. "I'll go with a Sprite." he said. Kori looked at Bee. "I'll have some iced tea with a lemon." she stated. Kori nodded. "How bout 2 Diet Cokes, Iced tea with a lemon, Sprite, 1 Coca Cola, and a Pepsi." Kori ordered. The bartender nodded and poured all the cups. "Okay, Vic got a Pepsi, Gar Coke, Rach Diet Coke, Bee tea, and Richard Sprite and a kiss." Kori gave everyone their drinks and Richard got a kiss with his.

So, everyone was sitting at the table talking while Garfield was telling jokes. "oh, okay I got one. So, there's this guy and he walks into a bar with his dog and he's got no money. So, the bartender tells him to get out. And the guy says, 'If I can make this dog talk, will you give me a free meal?' So the bartender says 'Sure' and the guy says to the dog, 'Okay, skippy. What's on top of a house?' 'Roof Roof!' the dog barks. The bartender shakes his head. So the guy says, 'Okay, what are people when they burp and don't say excuse me?' he asks and the dog barks, 'Rood Rood!' The bartender shakes his head again. So this guy says, 'Who is the all time greatest baseball player that we call Babe?' 'Ruth Ruth!' the dog barks. The bartender kicked him out of the bar and the dog goes up to the guy and says, 'What did you want me to say, Lou Garhig?'" Garfield cracked up while everyone just stared at him.

" Don't you get it?" he asked. "We get it, but it's corny," Victor said. Kori gave out a small laugh as Garfield pouted and began to ask Rachel if they could dance. Bee and Victor got sick of it and began making out. Kori got a tight feeling in her stomach as Richard wrapped his arms around her waste. Their faces got closer and closer, but when they were only cenemeters away, Kori pulled away. "I don't want to go too fast." she said.

Richard nodded and just put an arm around Kori's shoulders. Kori smiled. 'He's so sweet.' she thought. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Richard thought 'Hmmm, maybe if every time she pulls away and I do as told she'll give me a kiss closer to the mouth. And eventually we'll make out! aaaaah, I love fantasies.' he smiled as he stared off into space. "Richard? Earth to Richard, come back to us!" Kori yelled, waving a hand in front of Richard's face. Richard shook his head and got out of his daze.

"Sorry, I was... thinking." he said. "Thoughts that I'd like to know about or _those_ thoughts?" Kori asked. "Those thoughts." Richard answered. "How do I make them go away?" Kori asked. Richard smirked. "By fulfilling them." he said. She slapped him on the arm. "Nice try, Sly Cooper!" she yelled. Richard smirked again. "Sly, I am, but I'm no raccoon, you see, raccoons are trash hunters. They dig up dirt, too. No, I'm looking for sugar." he said. Now it was Kori's turn to smirk. "You may not get sugar, but you'll get a nice cream topping!" she grabbed the Redi Whip container and sprayed whipped cream all over richard's head. The bartender laughed and grabbed a cherry. "With a nice cherry on top," he said and put it on top of Richard's head.

"thanks, Pru." Kori said, giving the bartender a high five. "I may be a little old, but I'm still in the game!" Prudence said and went to another costomer.

123456789123456789123444456789123456789123456789

A/N: I don't own anything in this that is a company or TV show, alright? I love making Richard a perv.

Luv y'all!

RXRMW


End file.
